


the warmth in your eyes (that i can't resist)

by dippindots



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsa is smitten, F/F, Honeymaren is very sweet, Marriage Proposal, first fic!!, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dippindots/pseuds/dippindots
Summary: Honeymaren smiled softly, amber eyes growing impossibly warmer the longer she looked at her girlfriend. “Do you want to go back to the tent?”The princess rubbed at her eyes with the heel of her hand. She slumped her shoulders, ready to admit defeat. “I . . .” she began, and then immediately trailed off when she blinked her eyes open again. Something about the way Maren was looking at her, full of care and love and compassion and everything in between, made her heart decide to take up acrobatics while the rest of her melted. Elsa felt that emotion bubbling up inside of her, knowing exactly what it was now that they had said it out loud to each other, and yet she still found herself wanting to express it more, more, more. With her foot apparently in her mouth, she blurted, “Can I ask you a question?”Or;An Elsamaren proposal fic :)
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	the warmth in your eyes (that i can't resist)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fanfic so please be nice :') I know it's a bit late to be posting something for the Frozen fandom but hey I was struck with inspiration so can you blame me?
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll post more fics after this or if this will be a hobby of mine, but for now I'll post this! enjoy!!

Maybe going to sleep right then and there wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

She couldn’t help it—the flickering flames from the fire were just so entrancing, lulling her eyes closed before she could even register it. Maybe she could just . . . enjoy the warmth . . . let her head fall to her chest . . .

“Elsa? You there?”

Elsa’s eyes flew back open (when had they closed?) to find a hand being waved in front of her face. It was a hand she was familiar with, knowing how to trace every line on the palm and knowing exactly how it felt when its fingers were entwined with her own. That thought of familiarness on its own made her smile as she looked to her left and met Honeymaren’s eyes.

“I’m here, don’t worry,” she replied with the hint of a giggle, and then immediately yawned, weakening any argument against sleepiness that she could have made.

Honeymaren smiled softly, amber eyes growing impossibly warmer the longer she looked at her girlfriend. “Do you want to go back to the tent?”

The princess rubbed at her eyes with the heel of her hand. She slumped her shoulders, ready to admit defeat. “I . . .” she began, and then immediately trailed off when she blinked her eyes open again. Something about the way Maren was looking at her, full of care and love and compassion and everything in between, made her heart decide to take up acrobatics while the rest of her melted. Elsa felt that emotion bubbling up inside of her, knowing exactly what it was now that they had said it out loud to each other, and yet she still found herself wanting to express it more, more, more. With her foot apparently in her mouth, she blurted, “Can I ask you a question?”

Maren blinked. Her smile took on a hint of confusion. “Yeah, of course.”

All of a sudden, the fire felt too hot. Elsa swallowed. Where had _that_ come from? Why had her mouth betrayed her like that? Of course, she knew the answer to that question. It was no secret to herself that her thoughts had been flitting to the idea of a proposal ever since those three little words had first tumbled from her lips and she had seen her feelings reflected in Maren’s incredibly soft gaze. She knew that Northuldran marriage traditions were very different from Arendelle’s (Ryder had once mentioned reindeer and she didn’t want to learn the rest), but all she wanted was to experience the comfort and joy of knowing they would spend the rest of their lives together. Now, all too often, she’d have to stop herself from blurting those thoughts that came to the forefront of her mind during the most mundane moments together.

Elsa felt it that time they had been fishing and Maren pushed her into the river and jumped in after her, grinning like mad. She felt it when she walked into their tent late one evening to find Maren poring over Arendellian texts that Anna had gifted her because she was endlessly curious about their customs and history. She felt it when they had been sparring, magic against melee, and the Northuldran had managed to knock her to the ground. Maren had laughed as Elsa pouted, even though the sound was musical and the sight of her standing there with her head thrown back was ethereal. “Guess I’m just too good,” she had said, her hand reaching out to help Elsa up, and every thought but one vanished from the princess’s mind as she met Maren’s eyes. Those _damn_ eyes.

Those eyes happened to be gazing back at her right now, patiently awaiting whatever it was Elsa had to say. And _oh_ , this was a dilemma. Part of her wanted to back out —she could just make up a question on the spot—but the other part of her squashed that idea. _Go through with it now, or else you never will,_ her mind yelled, and who was she to resist? With another nervous swallow, she cleared her throat.

“I just wanted to . . . I mean, we’ve been together for a while now, and . . .”

Why was this so _difficult_? Her throat seemed too tight, and she was stuck, no more words forming. Her eyes darted away. She didn’t even realize her hands were shaking until they were covered by Maren’s, who tugged gently to encourage Elsa to look back over at her.

“Hey,” she said, voice gentle and soothing, “it’s okay. Whatever you need to say, I’m here. And if you can’t say it, that’s okay, too.”

“No! I want to.” A beat. “I just—I—” Her eyes squeezed shut. Maybe she couldn’t do this after all.

“Elsa.”

She opened her eyes.

“Breathe.”

She shakily filled her lungs with air, then exhaled slowly. She squeezed Maren’s fingers once and looked directly into her gaze.

“Would you marry me?”

There was a stretch of silence between them in which the only sound was the steady crackle of the fire. With every second, Elsa found herself becoming increasingly panicked, and she glanced down at their hands, unable to watch Maren’s reaction. Maybe it was too much. Maybe she wasn’t looking for something like that. Maybe she was feeling the opposite, and—

“ _Oh_ ,” she heard Maren whisper, barely more than a breath. It was enough to get her to look back up.

Elsa’s heart skipped a beat or three at the sight of her. Maren’s eyes were wide, pupils dilated, eyes glistening with tears that threatened to spill. Her mouth hung open slightly with the hint of an awed smile. A blush dusted her cheeks— _beautiful_ —as she looked on with what seemed to be disbelief. Then, all at once, her mouth began moving again.

“Yes, Elsa, _yes_ , of _course_ I’ll marry you, I—”

Any words she had left to say were lost as Elsa surged forward and kissed her. Her hands left Maren’s and tangled themselves in her hair as Maren’s settled on her hips. She could feel Maren smile against her lips and she couldn’t help but smile back; her heart was soaring and she couldn’t remember a time when she’d felt _this_ happy. The kiss ended gradually, with little pecks every so often until they stopped completely with their foreheads pressed together.

For a while there were no words; they just breathed together, unable to stop grinning. Elsa was the one to break the trance: “Sorry, I know I didn’t exactly follow your traditions on that.”

Maren rolled her eyes. “Only you would apologize after proposing to me. As if me getting to marry the love of my life is something I wouldn’t want,” she replied, voice barely above a whisper.

The princess felt her heart flip at those words even as laughter bubbled up in her chest. “Guess you’ll have to get used to it, then.”

Maren smiled, pulling her head back and shifting to drape an arm around her girlfriend’s—no, _fiancée’s_ —shoulders. “Don’t worry, I already am,” she sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as they snuggled together.

Even with the excitement shooting through both of them, the lull of sleep was already returning insistently. Elsa settled her head on Maren’s chest, hearing the drum of her heartbeat that only served to make her eyes feel even heavier. “I’ll make you a ring in the morning,” she said, earning a light chuckle and a hum of approval. Then: “Are you sure I did it right?”

Maren smiled again, eyes closed. “The Northuldra have a . . . unique way of proposing,” she mumbled back. “But I think you did just fine.”

Elsa hummed contentedly at that. And soon enough, sleep had taken them both.


End file.
